The External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core communicates the findings of Center research to a broad audience. This is done in large part through the preparation of non-technical articles and reports that appear in the NBER's various newsletters. A new quarterly newsletter, the NBER Bulletin on Aging and Health, is also managed and produced through this core. While these are the major tangible products of the dissemination core, another responsibility of the core is the monitoring and cataloguing of all research activities, results, and publications resulting from Center research, and the identification of findings that warrant greater public attention. The dissemination activities of the Center build on an efficient research dissemination operation that is already in place at the NBER, leveraging these resources in a way that assures broad attention to the Center's most interesting and important findings.